nicks_sonic_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Top 10 Fanon Sonic Characters
This list is here for my top 10 characters on this wiki. I have tried not to make the entire list composed of only my characters. Number 10 Dillian Well it's a jutsu-using hedgehog. That definetly gets him on the list. The only problem I see with him is that he dies way too much to really be taken seriously. Also, he also seems to only play one role, the sidekick. Maybe give him his own fan-fic or something. Number 9 Magnus A hedgehog and a guitar have only crossed once before this guy. But Magnus uses his guitar to a more extreme effect. Allowing him to fire multiple blasts from the tip of the scale. He also is adept in hand to hand combat. So even disarmed, he can dish out pain on a silver platter. Number 8 Zigath An alien hedgehog, something SEGA probably wouldn't think of. I gotta give props to Nick on this one, Zigath fits the mold of being a bad guy really well. Number 7 Rosa Rosa may be a hothead, but that can help. Depending on the situation, her getting angry can lead to victory. Or it can lead to defeat, Overall, Rosa is helpful as long as she is on your side. Number 6 Nathanyl (or Nathan) Nathan, as he is called, is awesome at helping with just about anything. Rainy day? Nathan can fix that for you! Too much wind? Nathan can fix that too! Number 5 Bronze Medal Cydik Cydik was a genuis idea, seriously. He is like a mad scientist fused with a hedgehog. Not only did he code Rosa, which gave her powers in the first place. He also has that backpack of his, In my book, anyone that can give Link's pockets a run for their money, is pretty cool. Number 4 Silver Medal Lunari Lunari fits the role of "Fire Support" well. She can heal others with her spirit form, can help deal damage, and even can use lightning. Considering that lightning is considered the symbol of power, that can be considered impressive. (Lightning is about a billion times as hot as the sun, imagine what that could do to someone) Number 3 Gold Medal Ty Ty is basically the ultimate soldier. He has accomplished the impossible multiple times. He has sliced tanks in half, sliced a nuke in half while it was still on a plane, killed Robotnik, and even killed God himself. He only has a super form though, I decided not to give him any other form. I figured, he can kill God in super form, anything else and he would become Vuxo 2.0. Number 2 Platinum Medal Nick Nick is the leader of the dojo, when Justin is busy, he takes over as the boss. He has SO MANY FORMS! Super, Super 2, Super 3, Dark, Contained Dragon, Dragon, Mystic, and I'm willing to bet my shirt that he could reach God form or something. All in all, Nick has proven to be quite strong, with all his forms, attacks, and skills, he is almost unbeatable. He does have a childhood weakness though. Losing his parents this early in life has definetly hurt him emotionally. The extent to it is unknown however. Honorable Mentions Before I reveal number 1, here are a some honorable mentions: 15.Justin, he's the sensei of Nick. Nuff said. 14.Xirsec, his destructive power is without equal. With only a few exceptions. 13.Squall, He has the stuff to take down just about anyone, even gods. 12.Ion, A radioactive hedgehog, he just had to be on this list. 11.Nate, He's basically Vegeta the hedgehog. If that's not cool, I don't know what is. Number 1 Diamond Medal You can probably guess number 1, can't you? Let's just say this: This is my opinion, plus I included more of you guys's characters than mine. Number 1 is: Vuxo Vuxo is the single most powerful character on this wiki. He is the only one to remain undefeated in every fight he has been in. He is the one I say that personifies power. As a matter of fact, his syombol is a hand holding a thunderbolt. Vuxo is what you would call the misunderstood hero. He is the last of his entire generation. Vuxo is the alpha of the family tree, while Nick is the omega of the family tree. They are the first and the last, the mountain and the river. They say the best is left for last, while it is also said that the original is always better. I approve both of those statements. Vuxo is the symbol of power, longevity, wisdom, skill, perserverence, and love. Power-He holds his authority still as absolute as when he ruled Mobius. Longevity-He has lived so long, he stands as the oldest living Mobian. Wisdom-His long life has allowed him to travel everywhere he ever wanted to. He knows everything that has happened, is happening, and that ever will happen. Skill-Vuxo invented the many forms of combat, tactical thinking, and craftsmanship. He wrote battle plans, made weapons certain ways to hold an advantage, and even crafter stronger armor to protect his troops. Perserverence-Vuxo lost his wife very early, but he never re-married. He lost his son in front of his own eyes, he didn't ressurect him. Vuxo decided to just take it all in and think nothing of it. He had gone through all this and still was able to continue his life. Love-The weirdest inclusion by far, how does he represent love? I will explain it. Vuxo did all of the things he has done for Mobius. His love for Mobius is what has allowed him to outlive all of his decendents, save Nick. He promised his wife, on her deathbed, that he wouldn't die untill Mobius was safe for all eternity. She laughed and said "You will live forever then". He said "If that is how long it takes, so be it". He did all of this because of his love for his wife and for his love of Mobius. If that isn't a true hero, I don't know what is honestly. "Loved by few" "Hated by many" "Respected by all" I think it may be true now. The stories make him hated by many, they also make him loved by only a few. But it also makes him respected by all. Most respectable though, His streak... 102-0 A streak like that is beyond impressive. But there is one thing that makes him even more respectable: His Nature. Vuxo can be any emotion he wants at any time he wants. He is what you guys would call OP. But I like to think of him as a Mobian's ultimate potential. That's why I don't care if he's OP or not. That's why no Mobian is as strong as him, none of them have thought about their true potential. Ok, I'm just rambling now... But, Vuxo is number 1 because he, to me, is the true ultimate lifeform, one that would never exist outside of my mind because of fear that he would become too powerful for anyone to handle. He can handle himself fine. As long as you don't bother him, he won't bother you. I would like to close this with a poem I made about Vuxo: "If in doubt, ask him" "If curious, ask him" "If angered, don't be" "If upset, ask him" "If joyful, ask him" "If risky, dead you will be" "Make sure to respect him" "Make sure you don't fear him" "He can be a friend if you dare" "He can be an enemy if you dare" "Loved by few, hated by many" "Hated by few, loved by many" "Respected by all, all respect him" "Death he brings, death that brings him" "Wise he is, wise he was" "Wise he ever will be" "Wise he was, wise he is" "He's never been wiser" "To end a life" "Swift as the tide" 'He lands one blow, struck true" "He then grants death to you" That is the poem that I created just for Vuxo. I may not be too good at poetry, but I tried my best. Category:Top 10 Lists Category:Lists